


Caught in the Act

by quakeintheskye



Series: We ain't ever getting older [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Shameless Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeintheskye/pseuds/quakeintheskye
Summary: 5 times Jemma and Daisy's friends walked in on them doing it and the 1 time they didn't care





	1. Bobbi

It was exactly 3pm and Bobbi managed to make it on time to Jemma and Daisy's apartment. She had parked her car just around the block and was walking up to the building while checking her phone. She messaged them that she'd be arriving at least an hour earlier due to Hunter being spontaneous and moving up their date. Though they didn't reply, she assumed they had seen it. Bobbi entered the building with the key card the girls had trusted her with. Making her way up to the third floor, she flipped over the lanyard with the key to unlock their door since she was "free to walk in anytime as [their] good friend". 

Bobbi opened the door far enough to realise she needed to immediately back away. Her eyes landed on the sight of Daisy with her t-shirt pulled up over her chest lying on a table with her legs spread while Jemma (just as nude with only her underwear partially on having been slipped down over her ass) was kneeling with her head buried between Daisy's thighs. Daisy was moaning while playing with her nipples and Jemma was busy stroking her pink folds with her tongue. "Oh, whoa!" Bobbi had not been ready to see what she just saw as she averted her eyes.

Her exclamation caught the girls' attention and they both turned to see their visitor had arrived. Daisy instantly shut her legs together and pulled her t-shirt down trying to sit on it.

Jemma stood up pulling her panties back on and covering her naked chest. "Oh, Bobbi. So sorry!" She was conflicted between being polite to her house guest and wanting to run to properly cover herself. She opted for running into her room to properly get clothes while holding her tits. 

Daisy hopped off the table and kept tugging at her shirt to cover her lower half. "We thought you were coming later." 

Bobbi snickered. "So did I." She smirked at her double entendre regarding what she just witnessed. Daisy had excused herself to go find proper bottoms to cover herself. She passed by Jemma who returned wearing her house shirt and shorts. 

The blush on Jemma's face was a shade similar to that of a tomato. She fixed her hair over her ear. "Again, so sorry you had to see that, Bobbi."

She waved a hand dismissively. "It's fine. We're all girls. I have my own boobs and vagina. I know you're both a couple and do things. Just would've liked it if you put a sock or a sign maybe so I could let you both finish. Now, I feel like an asshole." 

Daisy returned wearing shorts and holding her phone as well. "No, we're the assholes for not realising you texted that you were dropping by earlier. It's okay. We're ready to help."

The tall blonde sighed and decided to walk towards their couch recognising Jemma and Daisy were officially welcoming her into their home. She plopped down on one end of the couch and was joined by Daisy while Jemma sat on the bean bag chair right across. There was still an awkward silence lingering between them as Daisy and Jemma were both flushed with embarrassment. Bobbi sorted out her thoughts before breaking the ice with some humor. "On the kitchen table though? Aren't there hygiene issues? You clean up right?"

Jemma and Daisy hid their faces in their hands while Bobbi chuckled.  


	2. Lincoln

Heading up the apartment stairs, Lincoln balanced his shoulder bag heavy with paperwork from his task today along with a package tucked under his other arm. Daisy had asked him to pick something up for her from the post office and to drop it off along the way. He huffed a breath feeling the slight fatigue in his body after all he had done today regarding med school stuff. Lincoln was just ready to go home after he'd finish the friendly errand he offered to do. He looked at his phone quickly and saw the text bubble from 20 minutes ago of Daisy saying the door would be open for him. 

Arriving at their door, Lincoln opened it and was stunned noting he had clearly walked in on something private. Daisy and Jemma were seated on the couch and Jemma’s head was thrown back while Daisy’s head was lowered towards her bare chest sucking on her breast. Her tongue was lavishing her dark nipple flicking it before sucking it into her wet mouth. Her fingers were toying with Jemma's other breast pinching the taut peak before her palm squeezed the soft flesh. Jemma’s hand was clutching Daisy's hair keeping her positioned at her breast clearly enjoying the sensation. Lincoln said nothing but closed the door again a bit too loudly.

On the other side, he heard mumbles from either girls and frantic movements off the couch. He contemplated just leaving and coming back later at a better time but it seemed Daisy and Jemma knew he had seen them. He kicked himself for not knocking given it was common courtesy. Before he could run, the door opened to a winded Daisy who was wearing a robe.

“Lincoln, good to see you." She adjusted her hair over her ear. "Um, sorry if you saw anything.” Daisy’s cheeks were reddening.

He looked down to the floor. “Nah, I-It was nothing. I got the thing for you.” Lincoln held up the package to move away from the awkward moment.

“Thank you so much. You’re a legend.” She grinned as she took the box.

Jemma appeared behind Daisy now wearing a shirt and shorts. “Hi, Lincoln. How have you been?” She crossed her arms over her chest and could feel the fabric of her shirt brushing against her still sensitive nipples. She was hoping he couldn't see them through the shirt even though he probably saw what they were doing just a few minutes ago.

He shrugged regardless. “It’s been alright." A tired sigh escaped his lips. "I just got back from submitting an application for one of my med schools. Hopefully I'll get in."

"Oh, you got it in the bag. Don't you worry." Daisy waved a hand to dismiss his worries. 

"Exactly. You're a shoe in for sure." Jemma chorused with the same encouragement. 

Lincoln chuckled but truly appreciated their efforts to calm his nerves. After all, the applications had been bugging him throughout the whole day. "Thanks guys. Anyway, I just have to wait and see. I got other choices in case it doesn't work out." 

A beat followed and the three of them stood awkwardly in the silence. Lincoln took it as a cue for him to leave. "Okay. I'll see you later. I could really use a nap soon."

"Sure, thank you again." Daisy smiled and waved as Lincoln walked away. Jemma also waved and watched as he disappeared down the hall. 

As he approached the stairs, he caught a small part of the girls' conversation that drifted down the corridor. 

"We really need to work on our timing." Jemma's tone was full of embarrassment. 

"Yeah, that was almost a second time someone's walked in on us sorta doing it." Daisy's voice disappeared as she closed the door. 


	3. Elena

It was Saturday night and the whole group had been invited to an end of semester house party. Everyone was relieved to finally relax and let loose after another busy exam period and college semester. Upon arrival, Mack, Elena, Fitz, Trip, Hunter, Bobbi, Jemma and Daisy flocked together to catch up, drink as much as possible, dance and play games. The hours were drunk away through beer, wine, vodka and all other alcohol alike to provide the gang a buzzing good time. 

Of course, they eventually became spread out through the house and split into different places by midnight. Fitz had already taken a cab home while Trip was lost to a group of girls that he was sweet talking to. Everyone was certain Bobbi and Hunter had snuck off to have sex in one of the bedrooms upstairs. Same could be said for Jemma and Daisy who also disappeared which left Elena wandering around the house looking for Mack who usually had the tendency to go nap in a quiet corner of a place after drinking. For someone she usually nicknamed 'Turtle Man', he definitely had moved quick and out of sight. 

She was starting to wind down from the drinks and passed by the other guests in the various rooms. With no success of spotting Mack outside or downstairs, Elena ventured upstairs to find him. She starting to call his phone and listened closely for his ringtone to possibly give away his location. She cursed in Spanish when the call redirected to his voicemail which meant his was probably already asleep. Elena began opening doors quietly to peek into the rooms to see if her boyfriend was in there. She avoided the bathroom door from which she was certain she could hear Bobbi and Hunter's voices together doing god-knows-what. By the fifth door, Elena opened it wide feeling annoyed that it was taking this long to find Mack. Yet, she realised she perhaps should've knocked or slowly entered first. 

Her eyes landed on the other missing couple where Jemma was leaning against a closet door with the skirt of her dress hitched up while Daisy was knelt in front of her devouring her pussy. Nearby, Daisy's shoes were scattered on the floor along with a small pink garment that must've been Jemma's panties. She had her eyes shut in pleasure letting Daisy work her with her tongue while she had one hand resting on her hip and the other cupping her ass. Jemma had her hand resting on the adjacent wall and the other clutching Daisy's hair. She arched her back off the door and brought a leg up to rest on her girlfriend's shoulder so she could cant her hips closer to her face. The couple were oblivious to their friend who had walked into the wrong room and was slowly backing out to close the door without notice. 

Elena smirked at the wild side of her friends as they were completely horny and in their own world. Seeing a tall figure at the end of the hallway emerge from a room on the other side, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Mack! There you are! I was looking for you." 

He had a drowsy expression on his face and waited for Elena to arrive at his side. "Where is everyone? What time is it?"

"It's time to go home." She walked beside him supporting his arm around her. "Also, everyone else have turned into animals."

Mack gave a confused look as they neared the stairs. "What does that mean?"

Elena chuckled. "Nothing. They've all just gone primal."

* * *

**Moments earlier**

Jemma opened her eyes as she heard Elena's voice. "Wait, Daisy." 

She pulled away briefly from Jemma's cunt to look up. "What?"

Her girlfriend had a glazed look in her eyes that was trying to figure something out. "Did...did someone come in earlier? Was it Elena?"

Daisy looked over her shoulder to the door that still seemed closed. "I don't know. You're the one who can see. I'm the one with my face deep in your pussy." 

"Should we go home instead?" Jemma's mind was starting to sober up as she reached for the skirt of her dress to be brought back down. 

Yet, Daisy had other thoughts as she shook her head and held the hem back up along with Jemma's leg over her shoulder. "Can I finish you off at least, babe?" She gave a devious grin that was dangerously close to her cunt again. 

A throb was felt between her thighs again as she saw Daisy's messed up lipstick from the wetness that now covered her mouth. Jemma giggled as she saw her enthusiasm. "If you insist." 

Without further encouragement, Daisy buried her face back within Jemma's folds plunging her tongue to send her over the sweet edge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a NSFW inspiration image for this chapter http://bpiercerps.tumblr.com/post/166814369370


End file.
